Bar code scanner systems are known. Printed circuit boards are among the components that are assembled to form bar code scanner systems and provide a variety of functions including motor control and decoding operations. Existing approaches generally involve assembling printed circuit boards to the exterior surfaces of a chassis that houses optical transmission and receiving equipment. Assembling the printed circuit boards to a chassis in this manner tends to substantially increase the size of the overall bar code scanner system or module. Moreover, providing a module having multiple external surfaces covered by printed circuit boards may make the module vulnerable to exposure to electrical noise and/or physical damage and may make the resulting module more difficult to incorporate within a larger structure. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a bar code scanner module within a compact package that is sturdy and that is suitable for incorporation into a larger structure.